Out of your League
by xoGoFiGuREox
Summary: If Sam wants to steal his girl, Puck would fight back with everything in him. Doofus wouldn't even know what hit his blond head. CHAP8/"Know what? You win. You get the girl.". QUICK/AU after Duets
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee, but I do have fun playing with the characters though. So, this is my first glee fic, and it's a QUICK one. It's a one shot for now, but I have some ideas on how to continue it. So, there. I'm disappointed at how there's a lack of QUICK interaction in S2. So, this is my take on Puck's reaction after the Duet episode.**

**

* * *

**

"Seriously?"

When Puck returned to William McKinley High after his brief stint in juvie, he expected Quinn Fabray to throw her arms around him in delight and then scold him for his stupidity, but not this. Nope, he didn't expect his girl to be hanging around the new kid- the one with the huge mouth. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Quinn, his Quinn, reach up to give f*cking gay Evans a kiss on the cheek. He crushed the slushie cup he held and rushed after her. He's gonna give her a piece of his mind. He paused and looked at the blond boy still staring longingly at his girl, and he changed his direction. Maybe he should give that f*cking idiot a lesson first. No one messes with Puck. And no one steals Puck's baby mama.

Sam stayed in his place, slightly nervous at the murderous look the other jock gave him. "Well, yeah. Quinn's great."

Puck narrowed his eyes as he slammed the locker near Sam's head. "Get your f*cking hands off my girl. No, don't even f*cking think about her."

The blond shrugged, "Yeah, Quinn told me about that. The baby and all. You guys aren't even together."

Puck glared at him harder, as if that would make the blond die in its intensity.

The bell rang and Sam ran off.

"Hey dude! Quinn's free game."

Puck stared at the spot Sam was and came to a conclusion.

Quinn is free game. And he needed to do something about that.

* * *

"So... You and the big-mouth, huh?" Puck cornered the Cheerio from entering the music room. "I was gone for like 2 weeks. Two fucking weeks. What the hell happened in those weeks cause the last I know, we were okay."

Quinn sighed, "Puck, the baby's gone."

"And?" He raised an eyebrow up.

"And.." She continued firmly, "What we have... this is done... We need to move on"

"What?"

She breathed slowly and tilted her head to stare at his eyes, "And, you never asked me out. And you keep on flirting with other girls, so, really, we never even started."

"Bullshit!" Puck punched the wall near him, just to control the anger surging his veins.

She lowered her head down, feeling the slightest bit guilty. But she couldn't do this. Puck affected her so much. That wasn't good for her.

Puck was still reeling at how she didn't believe him, that time. He had told her he loved her. How dare she belittle the feelings he had for her! "I told you I love you."

She rolled her eyes, "You love every girl, Puck." She placed a hand on his chest to calm him down, "I didn't get that, then."

As she backed away to enter the room, Puck gripped her arm, "I meant that."

She lifted her eyes to his, "I know. In your own way." She softly removed his tight grip and offered him a hand, "But that isn't enough."

Puck took her hand and gently guided her through the doors, "It will be."

As Quinn went to take a seat, near shit-big mouth Evans, he walked up to Mr. Shu. He needed to let the guy know he was okay and ready to kick Sam's f*cking ass out of glee, after all. He turned and winked at Quinn, and she smiled at him before talking to Evans again. Seriously, what does she see in that guy, anyway?

"Guys! Let's welcome Puck back!"

He could hear Mr. Shu announcing something, but he had his eyes set on his girl. No, that Sam would be out of the picture soon. Quinn is his, and he loves her. She should see that.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw Sam play with Quinn's fingers. His whole caveman attitude coming out. MINE, MINE, MINE.

"Now, let's start." He was startled out of his murderous thoughts by Mr. Shu- which is good, cause he didn't need to go to juvie again, specially if he wants his Quinn back.

"Take a seat, Puck."

He scanned all the empty chairs scattered around the music room. There was one by Berry, then by the Chinese chick. One by Santana- ohh, he was tempted by that one. Hey! a guy doesn't change overnight. But, he loved Quinn. And really, Santana doesn't even hold his interest that much anymore. This is good for his reputation though.

He looked at the last empty chair, by Quinn. She wasn't even looking at him. Santana was, though.

He shook his head.

Although Santana keeps patting the seat next to her, he ignored her. No more taking the easy route.

"Hey Sam!" Sam looked up to hear his name as Puck moved towards his direction, "I'm not going down without a fight."

And he took a seat next to Quinn. He smirked at the dumbfounded blond and winked at his baby mama, "Quinn's mine, fucktard."

Quinn rolled her eyes, and turned to the front where Will was watching amusedly. "Can we start, please?"

Puck smiled. She didn't deny it. He felt so happy and smug he was tempted to stick his tongue out to the confused boy, but he decided against it. His Quinn would be mad at that, and he shouldn't be ruining his chances of getting his girl back where she belongs, with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! The oneshot has now turned into a multi-chaptered thing. I've got some great suggestions, so thanks! =) There's gonna be a lot of Quick in the later chapters and Sam/Puck confrontation, but this chapter is Puck/Santana friendship/one-sided thing. So, tell me what you think and keep the suggestions coming, I'd really appreciate it. Moving on, though...**

**

* * *

**

"What was that all about?"

Santana Lopez was furious. She was a cheerio, head cheerio- at least until the bitch spilled about her surgery- Santana Lopez; guys line up for her to reject them. She never gets dumped, and specially not by Puck, over Quinn. She got it when the snake was pregnant- though she couldn't understand why he hadn't wanted to get rid of it early- but not now, specially when the snake doesn't have a baby, has Sam Evans and wants nothing to do with him. Why does he go off telling everyone he's gonna fight for the bitch? Puck was hers. He'd always chosen her- even when Quinn was pregnant. He'd always come back to her.

Puck smirked at her, "That was me, fighting for Quinn... What stuck up your ass?"

Santana glared at him, pushing him roughly on the row of lockers behind him, "You chose her. Over me. In front of everybody."

"Oh."

Puck didn't know what to say. He didn't think she'd want to hooked up with him again after Quinn's pregnancy. He thought they were over that. He'd meant what he told Quinn- he wasn't about to sleep with anybody else.

"Oh, Puck?" Santana growled, her fist curled dangerously near his face. "You always choose me. What happened?"

"I-" He debated on lying, before settling on the truth. Studs need to tell the truth; he wasn't being a wimp here, right?

"I love Q." He said simply. And left it at that. He wasn't about to be a wuss and explain.

The Latina slowly dropped to the floor, thankful she had waited till everyone had left before she confronted him. "oh."

Puck sank down beside her, "Yeah. I couldn't believe it too. But Q does that." He smiled reverently, thinking of Quinn, "She's addicting. Next thing I know, I'm whipped- tied." He sighed, "But I like it."

Loudly, he continued, "I shouldn't like it. I'm a man-whore. A hot stud. I've tapped a lot a women. And I liked that. And suddenly, I don't. At least," he gave her a smirk, "Not as much."

Santana felt her heart crack. She'd always thought it was her and Puck, and Brittany. She had the best of both worlds, and now. She sighed and then, hardened herself. She was the ice-queen after all. She had to be strong.

"Fabray's a bitch. What do you see in her?"

She saw his face, and decided, she probably didn't want to know.

Puck sighed, "It would have been easier if it was you."

"Probably" she agreed.

"Yeah. I wish it'd been you."

"No," the Latina admitted with defeat, "You don't. You've had years to chase after me, you didn't. That's it."

"But, we were good together." Puck quietly said, as if it would make it less true.

She sighed again. "Look, I've been your sex partner a lot of times. But I've been with many other guys, and a few girls-"

Puck wagged his brows, "That's hot."

She glared at him, "I'm a whore- I guess, like you." She didn't even flinch at the admission, "That's what we do. We sleep with men, or in your case, women. We need that to... feel.. Can you honestly say you're gonna stick with Queen Bitch forever. One on one?"

He smiled, nodding. He had almost lost Quinn, and had spent quite some time trying to get her back. The process was painful and lonely- even though he won't admit it- and he didn't want to go through that again. Quinn was for him. She's the one. He knew it.

"Quinn's it for me." he told her, "We're nothing alike. But we're great together. Like a fucking explosion. She never slows for me; she keeps me on my fucking toes."

The Latina sighed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Puck demanded, "You should be happy for me, San. I need you to be."

"Why?" Santana practically shouted, "You're leaving me, us for the bitch. Why should I be happy?"

He looked at her, before turning away. He really needed to work on this feelings thing. He could barely tell anyone how he felt about Quinn, how the hell was he gonna tell her?

"I.." He paused, agitated. "You're really gonna make me say this. You and me, we're alike. If you think this thing with Quinn has a chance, that you're happy for me... then it's just her, no doubts. Cause, you got me thinking on cheating on her, and as much as I fucking want to- really want to. Quinn's there, and I can't. And I won't."

He scoffed, "God, I'm mushy. Did you hear me? I sound like a girl."

There was silence before Santana reached out to intertwine their hands.

"As much as I want to be, Puck. I'm not happy. I don't think you and Q are gonna make it. I don't even think you love her!"

Puck opened his mouth to interrupt but she cut him off.

"Look.. you and me are alike. You and Brits are alike. Me and Brits are alike. We're the horny bastards and we really fit. We don't explode or whatever you do with the bitch. I just thought we'd stick together, like we used to." She sighed, "But you don't feel anything, do you?."

He was confused. "You felt something?" He tried again, "You? And Brits? I thought-"

Before he got all confused again. Santana answered him.

"I did."

She admitted with no voice inflection whatsoever. And just like that, Puck knew mean Santana was back. And he was kinda glad he got the San he knew back. This Santana was freaking him out. Santana loved herself, and Brittany. She's proud like that.

"We were good." She fished.

"And I liked it." He assured her with his satisfied smirk. "But, it's not Quinn. She's just different."

She rolled her eyes, "I figured."

"Don't get too jealous, though, San."

"I won't. You're not worth the pleasure."

Puck laughed before setting off to leave. Probably to woo Quinn or to stalk Sam- he wasn't above blackmail, after all.

She sighed as she watched Puck go, "You're a lucky bitch, Q."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! =P Sam asks Quinn out, and Puck's not happy. There's some PQ fluff in here, so yeah... I'd like to thank all of you for your reviews and suggestions so keep them coming. Now, on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

Sam Evans took a deep breath and contemplated on how he should ask her. It's not that he's scared or worried or anything. They'd already been on a date- well, he paid, right?

The girl on his mind turned to look at him, wondering why the other was looking at her for so long. She waited for a while, curious of what he wanted before she was distracted by the mohawk coming her way.

"Quinn."

She smirked, "Puck." She turned back to the blond boy, staring at him from the distance, "Why's he taking so long?"

She sounded so worried and anxious that he grudgingly comforted her. "He's gonna ask you out." His tone wasn't happy, but it's one of defeat.

"You think so?" She looked up at him.

"Yes." He sighed, "And I don't want you to say yes."

"Puck-"

"Quinn." Sam cut off.

He had been gathering his courage in the corner when he noticed that Puck approached his girl. And while he'd been nervous in asking her out, cause, well, he studied in an all-boys school- he was asked out by girls in the neighboring girl's school, not the other way around- he wasn't about to let anybody put a move on his girl.

"Sam." Quinn moved to kiss him on the cheek.

Puck watched, annoyed. "You couldn't give me that welcome?"

The big-mouth snake just had to smirk at him, and it took all of Puck's strength to not punch his face in- Quinn wouldn't like that.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Puck, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"No, babe." He placed an arm around her, "I'm all yours."

She shrugged his arm off, and proceeded to talk to Sam.

Puck stared at her for a moment, marveling at the way her blond hair curled slightly in her ponytail. And her neck- God, her neck... He could just imagine how smooth and how... tasty, it would be-

"I'll pick you up at 7?"

Wait, what? Puck focused on the now, just in time to see Sam steal a kiss form his Quinn. He growled, how dare that fucking idiot kiss his girl in front of him.

"Evans!"

His eyes were murderous.

Sam shrugged, "I'm not going to leave without a fight, too."

Puck cracked his knuckles menacingly, "You're going down."

Quinn settled between them, flattered at what they were doing. But she wasn't about to let them have a fist fight over her. Specially now. Puck was still in quite a big shit; he could be expelled- and she didn't want that.

She pulled Puck away, waving goodbye to Sam. She could see Sam later, but right now, she's gonna give Puck a piece of her mind.

He silently walked beside her, and it made her more worried. She could handle the flirty Puck, the jackass Puck; she could even handle the sweet Puck she fell in love with, but not this silence. He was never silent. He always had something to say. And that scared her. Had she broken him?

"Puck?"

The bell rang, and he unexpectedly pulled her into a hug, before running off to his class, leaving her confused in his wake.

* * *

Puck glared sullenly at the board, thinking of ways to convince Quinn to stand Sam up. Well, he could plot Sam's... accident, but he didn't want Q to think she was stood up. No, she was gonna beat herself up over it, and he didn't want that.

The bell rang, and he shot out of his seat intent of finding Quinn.

"Quinn!"

She slowed her pace, deciding to hear what he's saying.

"Sam has those awful big lips. He could suffocate you while he tries to kiss you."

She rolled her eyes, wondering where this was going.

Puck grabbed her arm, matching her pace, "I could go with you to make sure he doesn't."

Quinn laughed, "Go away, Puck. He won't suffocate me."

* * *

"Quinn!"

She sighed as Sam moved away from her. She had a feeling Puck waited for just the right moment to cut in.

"Yes, Puck?"

"Sam's a wimp."

"Hey!" The aforementioned guy defended.

Quinn laughed, squeezing Sam's hand to calm him.

"That's why," Puck continued proudly, "You shouldn't go out with him. He can't protect you."

"Drop it, dude." Sam growled, "She picked me."

"Why, are you scared she'd leave you for me?"

Puck enjoyed the discomfort and doubt that suddenly appeared in the other boy's eyes.

Quinn sighed, "It's okay, Puck. This is Lima. Plus I feel safe with him."

He nodded, "Okay. Just let me know in case you change your mind."

Sam smiled at Quinn, taking all her books, "Hey, I'll walk you to class."

* * *

Quinn sighed, waiting for another one of Puck's attempts to break her date. It was getting annoying, now. Maybe she should just say she won't be getting back together with him, regardless of whether or not she dates Sam.

"Puck-"

He stopped her with a finger, "Hear me out, this time."

Quinn nodded, silently promising this would be the last warning from Puck.

"You want a small wedding in the beach. You want to live far away from this shit town Lima, bonus if it's near a beach."

She smiled. She didn't think Puck remembered what they'd talked about when they were trying to be a family. A family.

She winced, remembering Beth. She wouldn't be getting that back. And she wouldn't be having that again with Puck- not anymore.

Puck smiled at her, taking her right hand in his own. "You want to be a doctor cause you want to rescue sick, fucked people."

He lifted her hand to his lips, before continuing, "Most of all, you want to be a mother. You want at least three, smart, beautiful kids like Beth."

"And, I couldn't give you all the shit you want. But I'd try to." He smiled at her, "We'll get married and live on the fucking beach like you want. After college. After you go study to be a doctor. And, I've given you a cute little girl- we'd try to get her back, Quinn. I want everything you want coz, like I said baby momma, you gotta have the best. So... just go out with me."

Quinn didn't speak, and her eyes were tearing up at the unspoken message.

Puck waited for her answer, running his free hand through his mohawk. When the silence continued, he started again, now agitated.

"Sam's dyslexic, you know. The fucking idiot can't give you the smart, pretty kids you wanted."

Silence.

"So choose me. Quinn."

"Even if he can't," She sighed, "At least, Sam can give me kids. You can't."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what a vasectomy is!" She glared at Puck. "How stupid can you be!"

He looked down at the concrete floor, "I didn't get it."

"What?" She jerked their intertwined hands to get his attention.

"I didn't get it." He admitted, gazing into her eyes, "I got scared. No fucking man is gonna cut my-"

"Language!" Quinn snapped, "So you lied?"

"I couldn't ruin my rep if I said I would then chickened out."

"Puck.."

"Look. Please, just go out with me." He stared her down, willing her to admit defeat, "We had fun then."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Puck hugged her quickly, "No more Sam then?"

Quinn smirked at him, "Of course not. You have competition. It makes you sweeter."

And she walked away.

"Quinn!"

* * *

"He's not romantic." Puck held her back as she walked with Sam. "You want romance."

Sam rolled his eyes, "I thought you're a stud. You look desperate."

Puck glared at him before turning his sole attention to Quinn, "He's gonna take you to some god awful place and you'd get sick and stuff of the food-"

Sam glared at him, "I'm gonna take her to Mario's, the italian place. And we're gonna have fun, so just.. leave her alone. She's happy."

"Quinn."

Quinn sighed, "Puck, I thought we agreed you'd take me out sometime?"

Puck rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, "Yes. And we also agreed you won't be going out with big lips over there."

"Hey!"

She placed both hands on either side of her hips, glaring at him, "No we didn't, and you know that!"

"But, Quinn.,,," Puck whined.

Quinn stifled a laugh. Puck was really cute when he's pouting. "No, buts. I'm going Puck. I already said yes."

"I could come-"

"No!" Sam cut him off, "Seriously dude, desperate."

Puck ignored him, pulling Quinn closer for a quick kiss, "I'm gonna make you change your mind, princess."

Quinn smirked, "Bring it, hot stud."


	4. Chapter 4

**Why doesn't Puck react? Why? I'd be bitter, even for awhile, if my ex moved on with someone else, whether or not I still loved him. And considering at the first epi of season 2 it was implied Puck wasn't over Quinn- why is he so passive? Anyway...Just to let you know, I don't hate Sam... I like him very much... But just not with Quinn when Puck's there. Coz Quick is awesome. Just some heads up though, this chapter contains some Puck_ish _Sentimentalism.. So.. yeah. Anyway, on to the story...**

**

* * *

**

"Evans is not Christian."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she closed her locker, trying to drown out Puck's voice. Never mind what he's saying. She's going on this date whether he likes it or not.

This is seriously getting old. When she told him to "bring it", she didn't expect him to be so annoying in his efforts. Granted, she was very flattered. Puck was finally showing her he actually cared for her, because of her.

"..And you don't even know him that well. He could be some freak- he'd..."

"Puck." She sighed, leaning tiredly on the row of lockers behind her. "I know he's not Christian, and besides, the point of a date is to know a person. You know that."

"He could just want to get into your pants."

He looked at her form in the tiny Cheerio uniform, and waggled his brows, "Or skirt, whatever."

She laughed, "He's not gonna do that. I won't let him."

"I don't want you to go! You're fucking mine, Quinn!"

He glared at her, daring her to oppose him. He really didn't like the idea of her going out with Evans. But then...

"I'd go with you!"

"Puck!" She delivered a well deserved slap on his arm. He had been repeating that offer quite a few times and it was getting old.

He pushed her hand away, "Stop it woman! I'm joking!"

"Good," she smiled widely, "Cause I'm going whether you like it or not."

* * *

Evening found Puck driving his car to Quinn's. She had resisted his every effort, and it was driving him mad, imagining her and Sam together. And to be honest, it looked a bit creepy to him. Or maybe that's just because he wanted to rip Sam's throat out for stealing his girl. His. Does he have to put a f*cking mark on her to let everybody know she's his?

He sighed. Life just wasn't fair for him. Just when he finally found the girl he'd sacrifice his man-whore ways for- another dude comes to sweep her off her feet. And god knows Evans can do that. Quinn couldn't take him home to meet her grandparents or something, they would hate him- but Sam, f*ck, he's the guy mothers would want their daughters to marry. And where does that leave him?

He took a deep breath, tightening his already whitened fists on the wheel. He couldn't- wouldn't let that happen. He was selfish like that. Quinn Fabray belongs to Noah Puckerman, like he belongs to her. It wasn't fair for her to steal his heart when he hadn't gotten hers in return.

Puck paused by the driveway. He could drive away and let Quinn enjoy her date in peace, or try harder. He smirked, already knowing the answer to that. He's a hot stud, and studs don't let their chicks get away.

* * *

"Good evening, Mrs Fabray."

Judy Fabray opened the door expecting to see her daughter's date, but instead, was surprised to see Noah Puckerman at her doorstep instead of the blond haired Sam Evans her daughter told her to watch out for.

"What are you doing here?"

She didn't mean to sound so rude. Well, maybe a little. But this boy in front of her ruined her daughter's life, and he didn't even stick to just her. That boy keeps on breaking her Quinn's heart! Any parent's reaction would be worse than hers. And besides, her little princess deserved so much better than this criminal, hormonal player, even now, after she got knocked up.

"May I come in? To see Quinn?"

Puck didn't really like Judy Fabray that much. And he was pretty sure the woman held the same disdain for me. He didn't like how she just waltzed back to Quinn's life after her problems were gone. She was never really there when Quinn needed her, and now, she's playing the perfect mother? Quinn deserved a better, more loving mother than her! But still, it couldn't hurt to be polite to Quinn's mom; it could score him some points.

"Mom!" Quinn's voice came from the second floor, "Who is it?"

"It's me!" Puck shouted back, a smile forming on his lips. He was already rushing in and up the stairs, "You better still be naked when I get there!"

Judy sighed and then shut the door. Perhaps, she should try to like that Puckerman more, because she had a feeling he's gonna be around for a while, whether she liked it or not. Then again, her daughter may come back to her senses and realize that boy is not for her. She will be going on a date tonight, after all. But still, it could just be her luck that this new guy would be worse. Honestly, she couldn't believe her own daughter's taste in men now. She could only hope that this Sam Evans was even marginally better. Oh why couldn't have Quinn stayed with that nice, polite Finn?

"Puck! Give that back!"

She heard Quinn squeal over the laughter coming from her room.

Then again, pig as that Puckerman was, Judy couldn't help but admit Quinn was so much happier with him.

She sighed, still marveling at her daughter's choices before coming up the stairs to make sure Quinn's door was wide open. Who knows what the two of them could be up to?

"Puck! I'm serious! Give it back!" She reached for the satin, white undergarment Puck held in his hands. "I have to go change!"

"No! You're not wearing this!"

Quinn laughed. "You'd rather I go commando?"

Puck's face lit up. "Yeah!"

She hit him with the fluffy pink pillow nearest her, "Pig!"

He easily caught the pillow and threw it back and her before sinking on her bed. "Seriously, Quinn!"

"I'm not going to a restaurant without underwear!" She exclaimed.

Judy poked her head in the room at that statement but decided she probably didn't want to hear it.

Puck mock saluted the woman before turning his attention to Quinn, "Wear anything but this one."

Quinn sank down beside him on the bed, genuinely curious about his reasoning. "Is there anything about this one?"

Puck played with the cloth and turned to face her. "You were wearing this when we were..."

She blushed but didn't say anything. Her eyes were on the fabric his hands insisted on playing with. She should probably be disgusted, but this is Puck. He has seen her at her worst, and they have too much history for them not to form a bond.

She waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"And..."

Puck sighed, "This is my memory." He smirked at her, victoriously, "And yours."

She rolled her eyes. Only he would remember what she wore that day. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when he sighed again.

Puck glanced at her, holding her eyes captive with his own. "I don't like him sharing that if he gets lucky tonight." He admitted quietly.

A wide smile formed on Quinn's face before she started laughing. She took a pillow beside her and threw it at him, again. "You're a dork, Puck!"

She stood up and went to her dresser, taking clothes out before going to the bathroom.

He sighed, holding it up, "Don't you need this?"

He tried. Obviously that night didn't hold as much value to her. He closed his eyes as he tried to block out memories of his Quinn with another man. It was too much, he clenched his fist in agony.

It wasn't fair. She had given Beth away. And now she's erasing all the other remnants of their time together. Like he wasn't worth anything to her.

"Puck.."

She pulled him out of his thoughts, and he opened his eyes to see her lounging by the bathroom door.

She smiled softly at him, "It's our memory, Puck. Ours. No one would take that away. Does that make you feel better?"

Puck nodded and laid down as she closed the door. He would've shouted for her to leave it open but that might stop the progress he was making. He smiled. Quinn loved him; he was sure of that. She just didn't know it yet- or didn't want to admit it. But he's gonna do everything to make sure she does, soon.

* * *

** So? Thumbs up or thumbs down? Or yeah.. okay? Coz I wanna know what you guys think. Your reviews and criticism would help me be a better writer. So I really hope you review. It could be something simple like "Yeah, it's good because..." or "I hate it because...", just give me a reason so I could know what I'm doing right or what I could improve on. And suggestions would be very welcome too. Thanks. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update! So there's only gonna be about 6-7 chapters left... In estimation, of course. It could be shorter or longer... So this chapter is the pre-date. And it actually focuses on Sam, because he's a good guy. Not just with Quinn. So I'd like to take this chance to tell you guys thank you for all the reviews. It's so heartwarming. So, keep 'em coming. And with suggestions too! And criticisms. Because your reviews help me become a better writer. So enjoy!

* * *

**

Sam sighed as he ran a hand through his already messed up hair. He stared at himself at the mirror- he wasn't very vain at the least, but Quinn intimidated him. She was just so pretty, so smart... so much. And then there was Noah Puckerman, his competition. And he wasn't sure he could compete. Puck had a lot of experience with girls, and while he does have some- it wouldn't compete with Puck's extensive knowledge. Then again, he reasoned. Maybe the fact would be a good thing. Quinn didn't seem too pleased with Puck's experience.

He sighed again before carefully collecting the bouquet he had bought earlier. A dozen pink tipped roses, because she seemed to like romance. Well, Puck said she liked romance, and he could take a tip from the expert. And besides, she's delicate like them. He double checked his pockets, making sure his wallet was there to avoid any mishap. It wouldn't really do for him to forget it; Quinn would assume he's cheap. Sam searched the drawers for his car keys and sighed in relief when he found them. He shouldn't be nervous, he told himself. He was going to win Quinn Fabray's heart. And it seemed like he was half-way there anyway; Quinn seemed to like him.

Well... Before Puck showed up, at least. He shook his head. Snap out of it, Evans. You're a great guy.

He made a face. He must really like this girl to resort to talking to himself. He tousled his hair again, wishing he had the same freedom he had weeks ago. The first time he really tries to woo a girl, it had to be one who has a line in front of her already. Ironic.

Sam took a deep breath before rushing out of the house. Quarter to seven. Just in time for a quick drive to her house, 'coz it wouldn't do to be late. He fiddled with the dial, changing radio stations before settling into one he liked. Driving calmed his nerves and he perked up, now excited as the last traces of nervousness exited his system. He could do this. He wasn't the loser Sam Evans from before; he was a stud- he's good enough for her.

He sighed. Stud- there it was again, Noah Puckerman. How could he compete?

* * *

Quinn stepped out of the bathroom door, waiting for his usual wolf-whistle, needing his assurance- though confident, pregnancy left her lingering doubts about her figure. She frowned when none came and walked over to where he was lying on her bed.

"Puck?"

She giggled when she realized he had fallen asleep waiting for her to come out. He slept peacefully, curled a bit to his side, clutching her pink pillow tightly. She shook her head and looked at her desk clock. Ten to Seven. Wow, she had been in that bathroom for a long time; no wonder he fell asleep. And she frowned; vanity was a sin after all.

She sighed, deciding not to wake him up and instead, fetched an extra blanket from her closet- so he wouldn't be cold. He cuddled closer to the pillow as the soft weight of the blanket came upon him.

"Quinn." He moaned sleepily, and she smiled. Turning the lights off, she exited the room, silently cursing herself for being weak enough to fall for his charms again.

* * *

Sam straightened his white button-down, and tousled his hair before ringing the doorbell. He could do this. He could.

"Quinn."

She opened the door, having already relieved her mother from waiting. And she took his breath away. Just like the moment he first saw her.

"Sam," she greeted him bashfully, totally different from her popular kid persona. She took the flowers he offered her, giving him a sweet smile in return.

They stared at each other for a moment, taking the other in, before she looked away and stepped out of the door.

"Ready to go?" He offered her his hand, silently begging her to accept it. He really wasn't good at this. Was that an acceptable first date thing? Well, second?

He was startled out of his thoughts when Quinn sighed, staring back on the open door. She closed it gently and took his hand, before taking a huge breath. Sam smiled, maybe she was just as nervous as he was.

She smiled back and followed him to his car.

Yes, Sam Evans would make Quinn fall in love with him.

* * *

Puck stirred from his sleep, and noticed the blankets covering him. He knew then that Quinn had gone on her date... and didn't even let him see what she had looked in her dress. At least then, he could pretend she was dressing up for him- was getting ready for a romantic, knock her off her f*cking feet, date- not f*cking Evans. Not the f*cktard trying to steal her away from him.

He quickly got up, hoping she hadn't left. Rushing down the stairs, he saw Sam already there with her. And he stared.

They really did make a good-looking couple. Both blond, both good, both... perfect. He stared and stared, wishing Quinn would glance back, to give him at least a bit of hope- because the scene right in front of him was killing him.

_Look up. Look at me._

He heard Evans ask if she was ready to go. And then, she turned almost regretfully at him. Her eyes locked to his, and he took this time to really glance at her. To see her in her pretty yellow dress, to pretend he was the one she was going to go out with. 'I'm Sorry.' she mouthed.

And the moment was gone.

He nodded. Diverting his eyes do she wouldn't see how much she was affecting him.

Puck sighed. Karma bit him in the ass. She was going to walk away. But he couldn't make her leave feeling bad; she would worry herself sick. And he wanted her to enjoy her night. And besides, it's just a little setback. Evans hadn't won yet.

"I'm okay. Have fun."

But she never heard him. All that met his eyes were the closed doors of her house. Just like her heart closed him out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So this is probably my last update for this year, so advance Merry Christmas guys! Hope you enjoy the Holiday Season! So this is finally the Quinn-Sam date. And there's some Judy-Puck bonding. Enjoy! And please review and tell me what you think. I'm particularly proud of this chapter- there's some Quinn torn between two lovers dilemma.**

**

* * *

**

Puck sighed, staring at the closed door. He was probably overreacting, but she closed the door on him. Him! Noah Puckerman! It means something. She had chosen Evans. He had told himself it was just a minor setback, but what if his Quinn really wanted to go. What if she really chose her new guy. He remembered everything that happened in the week. And he felt awful, coming to the wrenching realization that his Quinn was moving on. Even though she wouldn't admit. She was drifting away from him, from them. And it was his fault. He didn't show her. She didn't believe that he had loved her- still loved her. He kept on hurting her, again and again and again that he could understand why she wouldn't believe him. But damn it! He didn't know how to love her. He spent so long convincing himself he'd end up alone that he had started to believe it. He loves her so much, but it seemed like all he can do is to make her cry. Everything he did was never enough.

"I don't like you."

Puck turned to face Quinn's mother. She had her arms crossed and her mouth frowning. Her brows scrunched up- like she was figuring something out but the though eluded her. She looked like Quinn. And as she continued staring at him, he saw Quinn.

He sighed.

"I know."

Why would she? Nobody liked him. He even was surprised his family stuck with him this long.

Judy Fabray sighed. The boy in front of her seemed so broken, unlike the self-complacent, arrogant player from before. It looked like Quinn closing the door had shattered him. And she could only imagine what was going on in his head. And as much as she loved her daughter, she couldn't help but be disappointed in her. It was now so clear to her that this Puck had loved her, loved her enough to allow her to move on. With her flaunting it. In front of him. She was so overwhelmed with compassion that she gathered him in a hug. He stiffened, before relaxing, wrapping a lazy arm around her.

He held on for a second longer before pulling back. And Judy could see the walls rising back up.

"Wow, Mrs. Fabray!" He joked. But Judy could see the pain still lingering in his eyes, "If you really wanted me, all you have to do is ask!"

Judy sighed. So it was back to that. "Respect your elders, Puckerman."

Noah grinned, "Don't worry, Mrs. Fabray; I could make you scream all night long."

She shook her head, turning to leave. But not before offering him truce.

"You shouldn't leave. Quinn would want you here when she returns."

Puck nodded, before settling himself on the couch. Waiting for his Quinn to return back to him.

* * *

"I love this." Quinn smiled approvingly, nibbling of the piece of lime chicken Sam had offered her. "It's so good."

Sam smiled, pleased he had made her happy. Maybe he was doing this right, after all.

"So..."

He searched for something to say, not allowing any awkward air to go between them. He had to impress her. He found himself telling her stories- about his childhood, his school... Funny things. Just to make her laugh.

And her laugh was so cute. It was airy and just...

"Sam?"

He snapped out from his daze. "I'm sorry, what?"

Quinn laughed. He was a bit slow at times. And awkward. One of the things that attracted her to him. Now that she thought about it. Sam was really like Finn.. Odd. She seemed to have two opposing types. Sweet, charming, understanding, if a bit slow- like Finn and Sam, or demanding, passionate, bad boys like Puck... Well, Puck could be sweet too.

"Quinn?"

She smiled. "Sorry. I'm a bit out of it. Yes?"

Sam laughed, "What were you saying?"

She stared at him then giggled, "I... I kinda forgot."

"That happens to me sometimes too!"

She laughed and conversation started again. She was having fun, moving on from the baby drama. And she didn't think she could. At least, she always thought that she wouldn't move on too soon. Sam was good for her, she resolved. She didn't feel that tingly, hurt-but-not feeling she had with Puck. Maybe they just had too much history.

She shook the memories off and focused on her date. She had to give Sam a fighting chance too. He was sweet and charming, and if she was honest with herself... popular in a good way.

She decided to just enjoy her date, and the man wanting to be with her. And she did.

A part of her remembered Puck's face as she left though. But she tried so hard to suppress that too. Telling herself what had become her mantra when Puck was in juvie.

I'm over him. Puck and I are just friends.

Sooner or later she'd believe it.

* * *

**So it's been a great year! At least, story-wise, and I'm ahead by 3 chapters! So January would probably bring more regular update. That aside, Merry Christmas guys! Thank you to everyone who had read and/or reviewed this story. I can't believe it reached 1464 hits, and I've got you guys to thank. So thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Have a wonderful holiday! And don't forget to leave some comments, they help me improve on writing , so it's very much appreciated... =P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally had the time to update.. The plan was to post this 1st week, 2nd week of January at latest, but February crept on me so suddenly. School and what-not. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter... It's actually one of my favorites, 'cause it gave me a new direction to pursue. So there, hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. Comments, suggestions, critique.. They help me improve and inspire me to write. That said, I want to thank every single one of you had took the time to read, and review, this story. So, hopefully it gave you some QUICK action to enjoy until the writers wake up and see Puck and Quinn belong together... Not that I don't like Sam.. Anyway.. On with the Story!

* * *

**

Had he left her waiting like this so many times in her pregnancy? No wonder she wasn't running back into his arms. He was... is, Puck corrected ruefully, a jerk. He glanced at the clock again. 10:32. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, wondering if his eyes were just playing tricks on him. But the clock revealed the same time-mocking him.

He sighed. Waiting was excruciating, and he promised if he ever will get her back, he wouldn't make her wait at home for him to return in the late hours of the night. He would always put her first, just like he should've done when she was pregnant.

He glanced at the clock again.

10:35.

Where was she now? Puck paced the floor, bumping into the coffee table quite a few times in his haste. She had been gone for more than 3 hours now! Was that normal? What if she's-

"You'd pace through my carpet."

Puck whirled around to find Judy Fabray staring amusedly at him.

"I can hear you from upstairs. You're disrupting my beauty sleep."

She raised her eyebrow, as if to ask why. And he obliged.

"It's late. And Quinn's still not home." He couldn't believe how whiny his voice had gotten. And for f*ck's sake! He was even pouting! What was happening to him?

Judy giggled. And for a moment, he was reminded of Quinn. Same airy, cheerful laugh. And he smiled back, forgetting his worries for a moment- forgetting where he was. "Now I know why Quinn loves you. You're just like her. Senile though."

She was taken aback. Momentarily stunned by what the kid in front of her admitted, "Excuse me?"

Puck sat down on the couch, stuck in reminiscing. It felt good to talk about Quinn to someone even a bit supporting... Santana wasn't. And Finn; he felt even his bestfriend was on team Sam. Granted, Finn probably had a right to. He did do his girl.

"I asked her why she still wants to please you when you've done sh*t to her." He laughed bitterly, "One of the few times I hadn't screwed up and went home early. We talked. She told me she loves you. And Q's always gone back to you."

Judy took a seat next to the boy she was growing fond of. Noah Puckerman surely wasn't as he seemed.

"Quinny's always come back to those she loved. I count myself blessed she chose to forgive me. It's a compliment that you see her in me"

Puck nodded.

"I'm not senile though."

She said to lighten him up. He didn't reply or take his eyes off the clock.

Silence.

"What's taking her so long?"

10:45.

Judy laughed, "I'd imagined they lost track of time."

He snorted, "Thank you so much for making me feel so much better Mrs Fabray."

His voice was oozing with sarcasm and suppressed bitterness.

She patted the boy's shoulder. "Go home. Get some sleep. You'll see her tomorrow."

He nodded. And turned to leave.

"You're bad*ss, Mrs. Fabray."

And she knew it was the closest to thank you she'd ever get.

* * *

She could imagine Mrs. Puckerman wouldn't be happy with her. It was almost 11 and here she was, showing up at their house. Then again, Rebecca was used to all kinds of misdemeanors with Puck as a son.

So maybe late visits don't faze her. Maybe. She didn't know. She never had friends visit this late when she was living here- then again, who would visit her? She wasn't exactly Miss Popular when she was preggers.

"Are you going out?" Sam asked her.

She had made him drive her here instead of home, because she needed to know. She won't make the same mistake again. Hurt a lot of people again. She should've done this the first time it happened. But she can't change the past, the best she could do is target the present.

Oh why was she always cursed to have her heart torn in two?

"Sam." Quinn started, "I'm sorry i can't give you the answer you want yet-"

"Take your time; I can wait." He hurriedly interrupted, meaning every word.

She nodded slowly, "I know."

"But?"

"But. There's still something between me and Puck. To be honest." She gently squeezed his hand over the gear shaft. "I think there always was. And it wouldn't be fair-"

"I understand." He cracked a smile, "I'm driving you to him, aren't I?"

She cupped his face in her hands. "You're sweet Sam."

Sam stared unblinkingly into her eyes, "You've got to stop that. I can't stand the temptation."

And he closed the gap between them, taking her lips gently in his.

She relaxed. Willing herself to feel the sparks.

Nothing.

Why couldn't she fall for someone who listens and talks to her?

She willed herself to remember how their date ended. How they talked and talked until the waiters at Mario's asked them to leave. How they still talked as they cruised around the neighborhood. And how she realized this guy-Sam- deserved better than just half her heart so she made him drive to the Puckerman's to have closure. To move on. WIth him. Like they had been doing after the duet.

So why couldn't she feel anything?

Why did she just now notice she couldn't feel anything?

She kissed him before. So why was now any different?

She broke away. And the answer was staring at her with pain in his eyes.

She did this to him.

She wrenched the door open, paying no attention to the blond she had just been kissing.

"Puck!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/n: It's been so long since I've last updated... **_

* * *

Puck slowly walked to his truck, taking the slim chance he might see Quinn if he lingered for a few moments. When he reached the truck, she still wasn't there. And he cursed. He couldn't wait anymore, and hurried home, not wanting to give his mother anything else to worry about. He was pretty sure she stayed up to wait for him again.

Mothers.

He scoffed fondly.

Puck took Judy's advice and decided to just see Quinn at school tomorrow. And bug her about what happened in her date, because she seemed to enjoy it a little too much.

He squinted his eyes to see what looked like a sedan parked in front of his lawn. And he drove faster; he needed to protect his sister and mother from the bad guys, after all.

Puck killed the engine just a few houses from his... so the robbers or whatever won't be alerted to his presence. Seriously! What kind of robbers use a f*cking sedan! He crept slowly to the black car, hoping to surprise them and s*ckerpunch them. He did have a mean right hook.

He crept closer. Two heads of blond greeted his eyes- one who looks suspiciously like Quinn. He sighed, deeming it safe to make himself seen. And he wanted to know what they were doing! So he jogged in front of the car. What was Quinn doing here? And why did Evans- who he assumed was the other blond head.- bring her here? Was the dude stupid? You don't bring your chick to the f*cker who liked her. Dude's seriously messed up.

But still, a bit of hope filled his chest. Maybe Quinn was coming back to him.

He stared at them.

They were talking. And Puck rolled his eyes. He imagined it was a tearful goodbye from Evans as Quinn dumped him. Yes! Quinn was his.

And he wouldn't let go this time.

Forever.

So he wasn't prepared to see Quinn cup that guy's face and kiss him.

He winced. He should turn around and go home. Ignore this. But he stared, and stared. Silently wondering if this was real or maybe he was hallucinating.

Mercifully, they pulled away. And Quinn saw him.

He stared right back at her. Suppressing all his rage, hurt and sorrow- and anger, too. She doesn't deserve anything from him. She doesn't deserve to see what more damage she was doing to him.

"Puck!" He heard her say. She was running to him, but he kept his gaze on her.

Why did he want her again? She thought herself so perfect, but she really was so flawed. Not the innocent princess people thought her to be.

"Puck." She stopped in front of him, reaching for him.

And he moved away from her hands, as if burned.

She was a b*tch. Plain and simple. And he wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Seriously? Rubbing it on his face? Showing him she enjoyed her date? In front of him. Of his house, no less.

He didn't think she was that low. Then again, she did tell Finn their child was his. He should've known she was a f*cking lier then- maybe worse than Santana. And she was right. Santana was right. Why would he waste his life chasing her, when he had so many people just waiting for him? People who won't hurt him. People who didn't think he was a loser.

"Puck."

She was crying now. And Puck felt guilt surface through the anger. But he suppressed it. She didn't mind hurting him. Why would he?

He saw Evans get out of the car now, probably to protect the little princess from him. When it was the princess who was lethal. Toxic.

"Sam."

He was surprised his voice was calm, even. "You win."

"What?" Sam looked taken aback, and Quinn was frozen.

He couldn't mean that. "Puck." She tried again, wanting to explain.

He ignored her, choosing to pay attention to Sam- like she didn't matter. "Know what? You win. You get the girl."

Sam nodded, confused. Does that mean Puck was giving up? That things would return to normal for him and Quinn?

Puck turned around to walk home. Never mind his truck, he'd get it tomorrow.

"Puck."

He heard her voice plead.

And he had enough. He wanted to let her hurt as he was now.

He turned back to Sam, ignoring her.

"Be careful though. This girl sucks the life out of you. Toxic."

And as he heard Quinn sob louder and probably crumple in the ground, he didn't feel better. He felt worse. He wanted nothing but to hug her, and comfort her.

But it was done.

Noah Puckerman was back. None of the lovesick fool she made him to be.

"Puck. I love you."

He almost stopped in his tracks, but moved on. He was Noah Puckerman- no one girl affected him, especially not her. Never her. Not again.

He opened his door and slammed it shut, sinking into the floor- hating himself. If this ever blows over, Quinn would never forgive him. It was just as well.

They brought the worst out of each other.

Maybe he had to stop trying. She wasn't the girl he fell in love with. No. This girl was a monster.

She knew. She had waited for him to come home before kissing Evans. She wanted to rub it in. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted revenge, maybe for the Beth thing.

And he was done.

He was done chasing after her.

He was done loving her.

He was done hurting.

Done risking his reputation. Done risking his feelings- coz he had them too. Done risking the friendships for her.

Because Santana was right, maybe she wasn't worth all these.


End file.
